


and the drink goes to...

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor!Poe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, actor!ben solo, bartender!Rey, filmandmediastudiesstudent!rey, none of this actually accurate, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Rey loved the Academy Awards. She loved seeing which movies won and seeing all the talented people who worked on those films get recognized for all their hard work. But when she decides to bartend at the Awards to get cash, it's totally different than how she usually sees it on her TV screen and she definitely didn't expect one of Hollywood's leading actors to ask her the most absurd question about the types of drinks they have at the bar....---'Great, I’d like your $8-est bottle of wine, please.'
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, mentions of Rey & Rose Tico
Series: (not so) daily damerey [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	and the drink goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> for february day 16! 
> 
> 'Great, I’d like your $8-est bottle of wine, please.'
> 
> \---
> 
> as a person who's never been to the academy awards or had any drinks, i cannot say that any of this is accurate or if this has actually happened to people. so please, read on with caution cuz i don't know any of these things. i'm sure though that the academy awards are fun to be at though! (but im not sure about the cheap wine *shrugs*)

Rey loved the Academy Awards. It was always the best trying to guess which movie was going to win and as a film and media studies major with a specialization in directing, it was always interesting what techniques each movie used and eventually won them an award. 

But that was when she was back in her apartment with Finn and Rose, roasting certain celebrities about their choice of outfits, screaming at the top of their lungs when their favorite movies of the year won, and booing when their film of choice didn’t win anything. (She was still salty about her favorite actor, Han Solo, being sidelined  _ again _ for Best Actor and Finn shared her sentiments, starting an online petition to get Solo nominated) 

It wasn’t as fun as she expected it to be since she actually had to work the bar at the Awards. The atmosphere was...boring, for a lack of a better word since there was really no partying (well not yet, at least) and only a few people came to her for drinks. It would probably be more fun if she was attending the Awards as a nominee or even a high-profiling director. But no, she was attending the Awards as a bartender because she needed the money and her paying for (eventual) grad school wasn’t going to pay itself. 

She sighed. It was a long day and she knew it was going to be an even longer night because of the after party (why she signed up for double shifts baffled her friends and eventually her once she got to the Awards). Rey had shown up at 3 PM, going to a mandatory orientation held by Unkar Plutt, a frequent employer of hers, on how to act around the guests and attendees - basically, don’t insult them and don’t look them in the eyes because you are “lower” than them - and she had to clean all the glasses and make sure her counter was clean, which was relatively easy to her. 

That was about three and a half hours ago, now bordering on 6:45 PM. Rey rarely had much to do except for pour drinks and stare at all the attendees walking around in their fancy outfits. 

There was only one memorable person in those three hours that came up to ask her for a drink and that was Ben Solo, one of the actors nominated for Best Supporting Actor. He was good looking, she supposed in a sort of weird looking way and his dark wavy locks attributed to his good looks. But he was sort of lecherous, continuously staring at her from the pew he was standing next to before and after he had asked her for a drink, his dark brown eyes tracking every single one of her movements. Rey tried her best to ignore the staring; he did leave her a hundred dollar tip after all and even if she wanted to report it, she knew that her cries to Plutt would remain ignored. 

She sighed again for what had to be the thirtieth time that hour - she had started counting since she had nothing better to do than watch people - and she so desperately wanted to pull out her phone then and text Finn about how bored she was. He was with Rose, probably cuddled up together on the couch, eating bowls and bowls of ice cream and popcorn while they watched the Awards from the comfort of their home. Just thinking of her two best friends like that desperately made Rey want to be there with them and not here, not in this stuffy environment where she had to look made up and serve people who weren’t even drinking - 

Rey figured it wouldn’t hurt to not go on her phone; Plutt wasn’t even there. Slipping it discreetly out of the pocket of her dress pants and putting it on the counter where no one could see it - it wasn’t like anyone was going to look over the counter to see what she was doing anway and besides who would do that anyways? - Rey quickly found Finn’s name in her messages and shot out a quick text. 

He luckily responded quickly to her cries of boredom, at first reprimanding her for being on her phone during work but then quickly changing the subject to asking her if she had seen any famous actors that they admired. Rey gave a chuckle at Finn’s reprimanding, clearly imagining the way he would look while scolding her, before typing up a response. 

“No,” she muttered as she typed. “I’ve only seen Ben Solo and he’s quite intimidating and other things that I’ll tell you later.” 

“Yeah he is quite intimidating,” a smooth voice said. “I think it’s because he’s too damn tall.” 

Rey’s eyes widened at the voice, quickly shoving the phone back into pocket and hoping it wasn’t someone who worked for Plutt. 

She looked up to see none other than Poe Dameron, who was one of their favorite actors of all time. Rey loved his work on the Resistance films, all of them sparking a creativity inside of her that she couldn’t deny, which led her to want to be a film and media studies major, and for making her feel less alone when she felt like she didn’t have a purpose in life. For Finn, he had the hugest crush on the guy, going on and on about how his eyes seemed to sparkle and how his hair just so happened to be curly and do a little swoop at the same time. He always swore that if he wasn’t dating Rose, he would’ve gone after the man. Rose didn’t seem to mind luckily; she made valentines with Poe’s characters for Finn and offered her encouragement to Finn to go after the man if something happened to her and Rey would only look at her friend in concern and bewilderment. 

“Hi,” Rey said breathily and her mouth went dry at actually seeing Poe in person. He looked so handsome in his suit, which did wonders for his figure, and his hair was casually swept to the side, his curls still sticking out despite the obvious attempts to tame them. Rey did admire him on screen, going as far to admit that he was dashingly handsome, but never did she have a crush on him the same way Finn did. 

Seeing him actually in person was a whole other story. But she would never admit that aloud. She had to be professional and not ogle one of the most handsome men in the world. 

“Hi,” he replied back, his brown eyes shining as he looked at her. Oh holy smokes, his eyes. She was staring into Poe Dameron’s eyes. 

“What can I get for you Mr. Dameron?” she asked, quickly wiping down her hands on her dress pants. Keep it cool Andor, she thought to herself. 

“Just call me Poe. Mr. Dameron makes me sound old,” he answered. “I’m not my Dad.” 

“Not yet,” she reflexively replied and she wanted to slap herself for saying that. Oh the utter humiliation. It was like she had no filter around this man. “I mean, one day, you will be. A dad, I mean.” 

“Yeah I will be. Just not today I hope,” Poe said and he looked amused. “Could I get a glass of your $8-est bottle of wine please?” 

Rey lifted her eyebrow at him in confusion. Did he? Did he just say what she thought she heard at the Academy Awards? “Pardon?” 

“Can I get a glass of your $8-est bottle of wine please?” he repeated.

She frowned. “Um, Mr-, I mean Poe, why do you need a glass of an $8 bottle of wine?” 

“I need to have alcohol in my system and I know that an $8 bottle of wine will get me buzzed enough, but not enough to be tipsy.” 

“Why can’t you be tipsy?” Rey found herself asking even though Plutt’s reminders of don’t talk to the attendees blared in her head. And couldn’t he drink something without getting drunk? Surely a glass of very expensive wine would get him buzzed enough. Cheap wine normally did nothing for her and it never seemed like the alcohol content in it was high.   
  
“My manager, Leia Organa, didn’t want me to drink at all before I have to hand an award off to Armitage Hux,” Poe explained, his distaste for the movie editor clear in his voice. “Didn’t want me to punch the man onstage, which is something I understand. Gotta keep the Awards civil.” 

“But it would spice it up,” Rey offered, leaning across the counter. “It would finally make some things interesting around here. It’s all so...boring than I thought it would be. I find it’s much more interesting when I watch it at home with my friends.” 

Poe looked at her with surprise and interest and Rey didn’t know whether or not that was a good thing. “What’s your name?” he asked, surprising her. 

“My name? Why do you need my name? I’m a  _ nobody _ ,” she answered, emphasizing on ‘nobody’ as Plutt did earlier in the night. 

“No one is no one,” Poe told her gently, his eyes kind. “Whoever told you that is wrong.” 

She wanted to reply with something snarky so Poe wouldn’t see how vulnerable his words made her feel but she didn’t. Rey stared back into his eyes instead of saying anything, letting his kind words sink in and savoring the first time tonight where she actually felt like a human being instead of the trash that Plutt insisted they were. 

“Do you wanna start over again?” he asked her, sticking his hand out for her to take. “I’m Poe Dameron.” 

Rey stared at his hand unsure and a few beats later, she took it, immediately relishing the way his hand felt against hers. “I’m Rey. Rey Andor.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Rey Andor.” 

He was genuine as he spoke, Rey noted. Internally she wanted to say ‘You too’ but she didn’t, instead just nodding her head and giving a smile. 

“So about that glass of wine…” Poe started and Rey chuckled at how eager he was to get his cheap alcohol fix. 

“I hate to break it to you Poe, but we only have really expensive alcohol here.” It was the Awards after all. They always went big and made sure that their attendees got the best things. 

“You sure you don’t have any cheap wines? Beers? Vodkas?” he was practically begging at this point. 

“Nope. Sorry you have to be sober when you give Hux his award,” she apologized with a smile and she was already imagining how pissed internally Poe would be standing next to the man. “Why do you even know that Hux is going to get the award for best editing?” 

“It’s a secret,” Poe said, giving her a knowing smile as he put his finger to his lips. He sighed then, running a hand through his unkempt curls, “Do you know anywhere else I can get cheap alcohol?” 

\---

( One year later ) 

“Rey!” Rose shouted to her from in front of the TV as an ad played right before the Awards began. “The door!” 

“Alright! I’m coming, I’m coming!” she shouted, quickly putting her hair up into a ponytail and throwing a sweatshirt on. Rey walked to the door, opening it to reveal Poe Dameron on the other side. 

“Hey,” he greeted her. 

“Hey stranger,” she replied. 

“I hear that this place has an $8 bottle of wine?” 

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Where’d you hear that from?” 

Poe leaned closer, invading her personal bubble, which she really didn’t mind at all. “A very reliable bartender who promised that there would be an $8 bottle of wine.” 

“Sounds like they knew their stuff,” Rey replied nonchalantly. 

“So, does this place have it or not?” 

“We sure do!” Finn answered behind her, holding it up for Poe to see. “As much as I love seeing you guys flirt, the Awards are going to start soon and I’d rather not miss seeing Neil Patrick Harris roasting the heck out of the Academy for not asking him to come back to host sooner.” 

The two of them laughed at the doorway, leaning against it while continuing to look at each other. “I think we do. But what if I could offer you something better than cheap wine?” Rey asked him coyly. 

“And what would that be?” 

Rey leaned in to kiss him on the lips and once her lips met his, she knew that her offer was so much better than an $8 bottle of wine judging by the smile Poe had as he kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly can imagine that once finn meets poe after rey and poe's fifth date or so, he still retains his crush on poe and they really amp up that platonic flirting to the max. on valentine's day, in lieu with rose's tradition of giving finn poe dameron valentine's, poe gives finn a signed picture with a winky face on it and rose photoshopped in the background hehehehehe
> 
> anyways thank you for bearing with me and reading until the end! <3


End file.
